Emiley Fawn
Emiley Fawn 'is the daughter of Cybele, goddess of nature. She is one of the main characters in ''The Corvin Series. Background Emiley was born when her father an environmental lawyer fell in love with the nature goddess Cybele. As a child she always enjoyed nature and preferred to stay outside than inside. Personality She is a very sweet and wonderful person. she would rather settle conflicts peacefully and with out violence. She is capable of getting angry seen when she was yelling at Silas for almost ruining the quest. Appearance Emiley is described as having brown hair and being beautiful with flawless skin and blue eyes. Her eyes changes colors depending on what environment she is in. Relationships *Silas Corvin - Boyfriend Miles Westen - Friend Juan Fuartez - Friend *Claudia Blake - Friend Alexia Branson - Friend *Boyd Raith - Friend Clint Chaser - Friend *Quintus Wayne - Friend Katerina Lutz - Friend The Corvin Series Tower Of The Gods She is first seen approaching Silas and Boyd about joining them on their quest. When they recieved Ship from Poseidon, she expressed how much she liked it. When they were attacked by Cetus while sailing to Australia she summonded sharks to help fight the monster and to save Silas when he fell into the sea. After they arrived at Mimas Island they were attack by a hydra. She used her abilities to summon a flock of birds to distract the creature and to catch Silas. When the fight with Mimas was heading south she and Boyd were running down the hill for safety. When Mimas cought up to them she summoned a giant boar to attack the giant. The giant was able to easily over power the boar and he used Tritons conch shell and she was forced to see her worst fear. Mimas then attacked her and threw her towards a near by lake. When he failed to heal her an enraged Silas was able to do serious damage to the giant. She was brought on board Ship by Boyd after he killed the giant Mimas. When they challanged Triton she was thrown deep into the ocean by the god but she was saved by Silas. When they arrived back at camp she gave Silas a kiss on the cheek before leaving. The Dark Storm Awakening She was only seen jumping on and kissing Silas when he entered the Big House after returning back to camp. When Silas was falling into Tartarus the only thing he could think about was her and while fighting Oceanus he says he loves her for leaving several sea shells for him. Quest For The Lost Scythe She is first seen jumping on and kissing Silas who was late for their date. She wasn't angry because she knew he was thinking about Quintus. After their date she gave him a kiss goodnight and went to her cabin. After learning about what happened to Quintus(who is now a ghost), she joined the others to go to Camp Jupiter. After arrivng at Camp Jupiter she and Silas are giving a tour of the camp by Silas' older sister Katerina. When they recieve a quest she and the others go t Brazil to find the Roman demigod Kol Lazar, who has information that they could use. When they arrive in Brazil she, Claudia, Alexia, and Katerina go to the club Olympian Rave. While at the club she and the others learn a few things and she drinks the drink Bacchum which gives the person that drinks it the urge to party. When the club is attacked by storm spirits she is unable to help due to the effects of Bacchum and she gets in constant danger. After being purified by Kol, they returned to the ship to wait for the others. When the others return they are engaged by Ouranos who is using Quintus' body as a vessel. She leaves to get the Roman legionaires and when she returns, she see Silas and the others vs Juan and the Romans. The battle only ended when she, Katerina, and Lucas Marx stops them and makes them work together. Back on the ship she yells at Silas for almost ruining the quest. She also tells him that he should have known better. When they reach the island Kui they are attacked by two of the elder cyclops' and saved by Brontes and Quintus. After Silas recieves the Scythe of Kronos, they are attacked by Chrysaor and his men. She is able to make back on the ship with the others and on the ship she goes below deck for safety during the ship. After Silas realise that the ship was about to blow, he places her and a life raft without him. Before leaving she tells Silas that he promised that they would stay together forever. But he tells her none of that matters if those he loves are dead. While Silas was sinking and belivivg that he was about to die he could here her voice screaming no. Abilities *'Nature Control '- As the daughter of the nature goddess, she has the power to control nature to an extant. *'''Nature Empathy - She can feel the emotions of nature. Trivia *She's a fan of One Direction. *Like Aphrodite's kids, her eyes changes color but depending on the environment she's in. *Her last name is based off the Roman equivalent of a satyr. Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Children of Cybele Category:Anamantiumninja Category:The Corvin Series Category:Battle with the Automatons Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:The Dark Storm Awakening Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe